The Three Words Forgotten
by Senya Starseeker
Summary: Zero/X Yaoi, Zero's last thoughts before going to sleep for 102 years at the end of X 6.


The Three Words Forgotten 

Fan Fiction by Senya 

twilight_rhapsody@hotmail.com   
  


Author's Note: Here it is, another X/Zero yaoi story ^^ (some people actually liked "Tears and Kisses" so here is another one) it takes place after X 6 just before Zero gets the scientist to put him to sleep for a hundred years. Basically it's Zero's last thoughts before he leaves . . . 

Warning: Contains yaoi as said before! If you don't like that, don't read it!!!! I also write non-yaoi fics, no da!   
  


Zero sat up in bed, his long golden hair fell loosely over his shoulders, over his uncovered back. The dreams had come again and this time they were worse. 

The dreams where he went Maverick. 

Zero shut his eyes, trying to blot out the horrid imagery still fresh within his mind. 

Alia, Douglas, and Lifesaver, ripped to pieces, slashed and beaten, lying crumpled in a heap on the ground. Signas trying to stop him, the fear in his General's eyes as he realized it was the end . . . 

It was only a dream, Zero told himself, only a dream. 

Yet it was so vivid, so clear, so violent. It could not be dismissed. He was to strong now, far to strong, to powerful, more powerful than any other reploid ever, possibly. And he had the chance of going Maverick, he wasn't so pure, like X, so good. He had been Maverick, he could change again. 

X. . . 

Zero cast a glance down towards the sleeping reploid next to him and managed to relax somewhat. 

But watching X suddenly stirred a new fear within the pit of his heart. If he went Maverick would X be able to stop him? Or the real question, would he kill X? 

He hated that thought the second it entered his mind, he hated thinking that he could do it, he could kill X, but if he was a Maverick then surely that was what he would do. 

That could not be allowed to happen. 

That was to much. 

Zero leaned back against the pillows, propped himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through the reploid's short brown hair. Studying his face, so peaceful like a child, was the face of his friend. 

No, they were more than friends, something much, much more. 

Carefully, so as not to wake him, Zero leaned over and gently kissed X's forehead. 

He knew what he had to do then, he had to go far away. For a long time, maybe forever. He had to protect X from what could be the most powerful Maverick of them all -- himself. 

"X . . ." Zero said quietly, even though he knew the reploid lying next to him was fast asleep. "I hope you understand someday. I hope you know you were the best thing in my life. 

I hope you know I love you." 

He slid out of their bed. 

And as he slowly adorned his armor, his mind trailed back, to the night after they had defeated Sigma again, for the sixth and hopefully final time. 

They had been lying there, in that same bed he was staring at now, no longer a part of. 

Exhausted from the day . . . and the night that had followed it, they lay there together, X was asleep and resting his head on Zero's shoulder. "Geez . . ." Zero mumbled, gently pushing the reploid off so that he could stretch his arm, which had fallen asleep without him. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder. 

Suddenly X seemed to bolt awake, and threw his arms around Zero from behind. It was so sudden Zero nearly jumped, "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Zero!" X cried. 

"What? What is it?" He asked, he didn't mean to sound angry, but X was pulling his hair. 

"I had a horrible dream! Such a horrible dream!" Said X, his voice suddenly sounded so pitiful. 

"Eh? Are you crying?" Zero asked in a softer tone as X buried his face in the locks of shiny blonde hair. "Well it's okay now, it was just a dream." He added, sliding around and wrapping X in his arms. 

"I dreamed you left again and I was all alone!" X cried. 

To that Zero could not have thought of a response, so instead he rocked X in his arms gently until the tears stopped. 

"You aren't going to leave me--not ever again, are you Zero?!" X asked suddenly, looking up into Zero's startled green eyes. 

He'd been completely silent for a moment, than laughed, "Well, I'm here now, isn't that enough?!" He smiled and kissed X on the nose playfully. 

"No--" X tried to push him away and Zero pulled him back against the bed with him. 

"Alright, I'll never go away again, no more self sacrificing, no more being killed, no more being destroyed. I'm here, and I'll never leave your side again." 

"Really?" X asked. 

Zero laughed and kissed him on the lips, "Of course, what would you do without me?"   
  


"Sorry." Zero said in a whisper, his armor on, his saber in hand, his hair back, "I'm sorry I lied to you, X." 

"I see." Said Signas slowly, taking in what Zero had proposed. "I see. . . . I see." 

". . . Is that all you're going to say?" Zero asked, but neither of them laughed. 

Signas sighed and ran a hand over his face nervously. "You're . . . leaving us for good, then? God, I don't know what we'll do without you, Zero. . ." 

"There is a better Maverick Hunter than I . . ." Zero said softly. 

"You mean X?" Signas asked, "X . . . how is he taking your proposal?" 

"I'm not telling him." Zero replied simply. 

"Zero . . . are you sure . . . that . . ." Signas trailed off. 

"He would not be able to understand. I HAVE to do this. I'm to dangerous . . . to dangerous now to be around people so important to me." 

". . . I understand." Signas sighed heavily. "If you're sure . . ." 

"I am. I'm leaving . . .now." Zero said. 

"Now? You aren't going to say goodbye to any of them?" Signas asked, "Alia, Lifesaver, Douglas . . .?" 

Zero shook his head, "No, you can explain it to them. Don't tell them were I am, though. They can't know. They--X might try . . ." 

Signas nodded, "Yes, yes, I know. The location will remain completely confidential." 

Zero nodded then and turned to go, but stopped on second thought. "If you could . . . tell X . . . tell X I'm sorry 

. . . and tell him I . . . tell him I . . . no, never mind that, just tell him I'm sorry. That's all." 

". . . I will." 

"Thank you." 

It would be to hard, to say those three words through Signas. Zero would have liked to say them before he left, but, he couldn't, not now. But, surely X knew . . .? After all those times together . . . all those battles together . . . all of those nights . . .? Surely that had been enough . . . surely X would know how he felt. 

So what if he didn't say those three words. 

X had to know. It was just that . . . simple. 

Right? 

Zero lay back inside of the capsule. One hundred and two years. The scientists assured him that he would sleep for that long. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

Damn it all, X . . . I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, after all. 

But you must understand . . . if I woke up with you in my arms one more time . . . I wouldn't be able to do this now . . . I wouldn't be able to go. 

But you'll still be there, won't you? After one hundred years . . . 

You better still be. 

Then I'll say the words I couldn't say before. 

I'll say: "I love you." 

~The End~   
  


Author's Note: I had the sudden thought that perhaps X wouldn't have gone evil in Megaman Zero if Zero had said "I love you?" . . . . ? 


End file.
